


Butterbeer and Rocks

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogsmeade, half blood prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Ginny and Harry meet up by accident in Hogsmeade. Takes place after Bill's wedding





	Butterbeer and Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and I'm just now shuffling stories over from ffn. Originally published in 2006

Ginny angrily kicked the rock in front of her down the street. "Stupid Ron," she muttered as she gave the rock a kick. "Stupid Fred." _Kick_. "Stupid George." _Kick_. "Stupid Bill." _Kick_. "Stupid Charlie." _Kick_. "Stupid Mum. Stupid Dad. Stupid Fleur. Stupid Wedding. Stupid Hermione. " _Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick._ "Stupid Harry." Ginny gave her rock a final kick and watched it sail into the gutter. Annoyed, Ginny sat down on the curb and rested her chin on her knees. She was so busy moping that she didn't notice the shadow pass over her.

"Hullo, Ginny."

Ginny didn't bother to look up. "Hi Harry." Ginny continued to mope.

Harry sat down next to her and tentatively put his arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong, Gin?"

Ginny shrugged off his arm. "Go 'way Harry. Did Ron put you up to this?"

Harry looked down the street. "N-n-no," he finally stammered.

"Hermione then?"

"No."

"Mum?"

"No."

"Alright. Then it was the twins."

"No, Ginny." Harry had begun to blush.

Ginny sighed. "Then why are you here, Harry?"

Harry blushed a deeper red. "Because I…I…I wanted to see you."

Ginny glared. "Funny, you didn't seem to want to see me after Dumbledor's funeral." She shrugged off his arm once again. "And stop bloody touching me!"

Harry stared wide-eyed at Ginny. He wasn't used to seeing this side of her. He kind of liked it. Taking a deep breath, Harry turned to Ginny and timidly asked, "Wanttogetbutterbeerwithme?" Harry could have smacked himself.

"What?" Ginny asked, a smile playing at her lips.

"D'you want to go get a butterbeer with me?" Harry finally asked.

Just then his stomach rumbled. Ginny giggled in spite of herself. "Er…and maybe a bite to eat?"

"Well, alright." Ginny accepted Harry's extended hand to help her up. Blushing, Harry continued to hold her hand as he led her to the Three Broomsticks.

"So, uh…why are you mad? I saw you kick that stone pretty hard."

Ginny glanced down at their entwined hands. "It's nothing, Harry."

"No, it's not. Please tell me. Don't you trust me?"

Ginny's eyes flashed with anger. "Trust you," she spat out. "Do I trust you? Harry, I trust you with my life, but that hardly matters to you now does it?" She wrenched her hand free from Harry's and took off in the opposite direction in search of a floo point.

"Ginny! Ginny, wait!" Harry called after her. "I love you," he said softly to the retreating figure.

Ginny spun around. "You what?"

"I love you," he repeated.

Ginny put her hands on her hips and glared. "Well, you sure have an odd way of showing it, don't you? You broke up with me, you wouldn't let me come with you after the wedding, and you've been avoiding me!"

Harry cringed. "I-I-I was only trying to protect you! If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do!" he cried, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

"I can take care of myself you know. Besides which, I'm a Weasley. I might as well have a muggle bulls-eye on my back."

Harry sighed. "I know. I just...I wanted to have someone to come home to when this is all over."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "So you expected me to wait for you?"

Harry gulped. "Yes?" Seeing the angry look in her eyes, he tried again. "I mean, no. I mean…I was hoping you would."

Ginny stood on her tiptoes to look Harry in the eye. "Harry, if you want me to wait, I want, no, need to be your girlfriend." She pecked him on the cheek. "And you have to promise not to disappear on me. If you won't take me with you, you have to promise to owl me. I won't pine away for you."

Harry gently kissed her on the lips. "Ginny, will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Oh Harry! I thought you'd never ask."

 


End file.
